May the Ghost Be With You
by FariyFlare
Summary: It has been a normal day in Amity Park when Star Wars Day came around. Everyone thought so until an unusual fight decided to take place later that day between Danny and a fruitloopy ghost.


Danny stared boredly at the fount of the room from his desk in the back, trying his best not to fall asleep. He was up late last night fighting ghosts that were trying to create chaos in his town as they usually did and managed to get to bed around five in the morning causing him to barely get any sleep. From all that activity during the night, he wasn't up for having to come to school, but he knew that if he didn't go, people may start to think something was up and figure out his secret. So right now he had to deal with being on the verge of sleep as he dealt with school and hope that Dash doesn't pick on him today.

A little bit after the bell rang, Mr. Lancer walked into the room and everyone was surprised. No, they were not surprised at seeing Mr. Lancer, but was he smiling? "Good morning class," Mr. Lancer greeted happily, "And may the 4th be with you."

At that comment, some of the class created smiles, while others stared cluelessly at their teacher. One of the clueless students, which was Dash Baxter, spoke up and asked, "What so special about May the 4th? And why would it be with us?"

Surprisingly, those questions didn't do a thing to cause the smirk on Mr. Lancer's face to vanish. He just continued to smile as he answered with, "May the 4th is annual Star Wars Day. And because of that, instead of doing school work, we will be watching one of the Star Wars movies."

At this news, all the people in the class that were fans of Star Wars cheered, while most of the jocks just groaned because it sounded like there were going to be watching a nerd's movie. Mr. Lancer ignoring the groans from some of his students, put the disk in the player and the movie started playing.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×) (×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

The day by went surprisingly fast for everyone since barely any school work was giving out, all the teachers did that day had their forces on Star Wars related things. We now find Danny, Tucker and Sam walking out of the school with Danny deep in thought. Tucker noticed this and asked, "Hey dude, is everything alright?" When Danny didn't respond, the techno-geek started to wave his hand in front of his friend's face, "Hey Danny, you there bro?"

This seemed to snap Danny out of his thoughts as he stopped in his tracks, and turned to face Tucker to ask, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were ok because you were staring off into space," Tucker answered, "Did something happened today that bugged you? Because I thought today was awesome!"

"I'm ok Tuck,'' Danny assured his friend, "And surprisingly, I enjoyed today. Plus Dash didn't even come after me once today when he usually after me about something!"

"Then what were you thinking about?" Sam asked him.

"I was actually thinking about the Force that was used in the movies," Danny confessed, "Because I'm sure I had a power like that. I was going over the list of my powers to see if I had anything like that."

"It would be so cool if you could do something like that," Tucker declared happily, "You would be just like a Jedi and all you will be needing is a lightsaber to complete the look!"

''I may not always agree with Tucker, but I agree with him on this on," Sam commented, "If you were able to do something like the Force, then you may be able to put a show on for everyone."

With that in mind, Danny went back to being deep in thought as he went over all the times he first used each of his powers. After a bit, he smirked as a certain one came to mind, "I think I got it!"

"Got what?" Tucker asked confused.

To answer his friend's question, Danny looked around to see if anyone was around and when he saw that no one was around, he went to work. He pointed his finger at a leaf that was laying on the ground before them and it gained a green glow as it started to float into the air. At the sight, Sam and Tucker gasped in shock and surprise, "Dude, since when could you do that?" the techno-geek asked in surprised unsure if he was seeing things or not.

"Danny, are you using telekineses?" Sam asked after staring at the floating glowing leaf for a bit.

Before Danny answered, he dropped the leaf he was causing to float and caused a flower to be plucked from the ground and float over to Sam who blushed a bit as she accepted it. The Ghost Boy then rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, "I actually found out I could do it when I was hanging out with Pandora watching the Box Ghost work back when we stopped the Box Ghost and got Pandora's Box back." He then stood there for a moment when he realized something which caused him to facepalm, "Why haven't I use it since then? It would have helped a lot during some of the events we been through."

"Well, there's no point in worrying about it now," Sam states.

"Hey, how about we check down in your parent's lab and see if they have anything that is like a lightsaber?" Tucker suggested eagerly, "Then you can go around and act like a real life Jedi!"

Danny couldn't help but smirk at the thought and then they took off to do that.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×) (×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

When the gang got to Danny's house, the Ghost Boy only had the chance of putting his backpack down before Jack came bounding up the stairs. When the fudge loving ghost hunter saw that it was Danny who came through the door, a goofy smile spread across his face, "Danny-o! I got something great I want to show you!" he then grabbed Danny, Sam and Tucker and dragged them downstairs into the lab.

Once they were down in the lab, Jack finally lets the gang go as he went over to the table that was off to the side and then hurried back over to Danny and shoved whatever he grabbed into the boy's hands. Danny looked down at his hands and saw that he was now holding a silver cylinder with a neon green border at the top and bottom and there was a neon green button near the top of the unfamiliar device. "This here is the Fenton Light Saber or better yet, the Fenton Saber! It's something I created just for today! Press the button son!"

Danny stared at the device for a few seconds unsure if he should be scared or not, but if this was what he thought it was, he aimed it at an opened area before pressing the button. Not even a second after the button was press, a beam of neon green light with a mixed a bit of blue came shooting out of it and stopped creating a beam of light that was almost an arm's length long. "Whoah," was all Danny was able to say as he stared at the beam of light. He was expecting something like this to happen, but it turned out to something even more than he bargained for.

"That beam is made out of compressed ectoplasm that is released and sucked in by the press of the button," the fudge lover explained, "Just like the ones it is based off of in the movies. It can cut through pretty much anything!" He then scratched the top of his head, "But I don't understand how it gained some blue coloring when I was using nothing but green in it," but then gained a look of both frustration and curiosity, "but I have no clue what it will do against a ghost." He then gained a smile once again as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, "But anyways, that is for you Danny-Boy! Enjoy!" he then went racing up the stairs in search of some fudge.

The trio stood there unsure how to react, but after a bit, Tucker was the one who broke the silence, "Did Mr. Fenton just give you a very dangerous weapon and is a LIGHTSABER!?"

"Apparently so," Danny answered unsure if his dad was thinking correctly or not. But not wanting to complain, he just accepted the fact and stepped a bit away from his friends and started swinging the Fenton Saber around to get the feel of it. After playing around with it for a bit and easily cutting up a piece of scrap metal with no trouble, he pressed the button causing the beam to disappear and strapped it to his belt. Once he was sure it was on, he turned to his friends, "We got what we were looking for, so what now?"

"How about we go find you a cloak or something to complete the look?" Sam suggested smirking.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×) (×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Some time has passed since the gang started looking around for something to make Danny look more of a Jedi, but the soon found what they were looking for, a white cloak that looked exactly what the Jedi in the movies wore. Up in Danny's room, the Halfa was putting the cloak on and once he adjusted it to fit better, he summoned his transformation rings transforming into his ghostly self, but as the rings passed over the cloak, the cloak turned to that of black. Once the transformation was done, he stood in front of the mirror they brought into his room and looked himself over. As he looked himself over, he thought that he looked awesome in the outfit, but something was off, something was missing to complete the look. "Something missing," Sam comment tapping her chin as if she had just read the Halfa's thoughts, "But what?" After a bit, it finally hit her causing her to snap her fingers, "That's it!" she then went racing out of the room.

Danny and Tucker just stood there trying to figure out what their friend had came up with, "Do you have any idea what she came up with?" Tucker asked a but worried.

"I have no idea," Danny answered as he stared at the door Sam took off through.

Not a few minutes later, Sam was back with something in her hand and was smiling. She walked up to Danny, placed whatever was in her hand onto the Halfa's chest over his heart, and stepped back to marvel at her work, "Much better."

Curious as to what Sam add to his outfit, Danny turned back to the mirror and saw that Sam had added his insignia to the outfit, with a smile said, "Yeah, that was what was missing. Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, glad I could help," Sam replied smirking.

"How about you strike a pose from the movies?" Tucker asked, but it sounded as if he was pleading, wanting so badly to see his best friend looking like something that came out of a movie.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders as he turned to his friends, pressed the button on the Fenton Saber activating it and striking a pose. Tucker just squealed in delight at the awesomeness of his best friend, for right now Danny looked as if he had just jumped out of the Star Wars' world. "You know what, I think you may just be able to pull this off," Sam commented smirking at the sight of the Halfa, "So what do you have planned for the show?"

Before Danny had the chance to answer, a very familiar fruitloopy voice could be heard, "Little Badger, I have come to challenge you to a duel."

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Danny states as he presses the button on the Fenton Saber causing the beam to disappear, strapped it to his belt, then took off intangibly through his window to the sky.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×) (×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Up in the air above Amity Park, Danny met up with Vlad who looked like his usual smug self, "Ah, Little Badger, it's so nice to see you again," Vlad greeted smirking.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny asked, but sounded more like a demand.

"To kill your idiot father, marry Maddie, make you my perfect half-ghost son," Vlad answered with a small shrug, "The usual," then he gained a smirk, "But I'm here for a different reason today."

"Really? And what may that be?" the younger Halfa asked not letting his guard down.

"Well if I remember correctly, today just so happens to be Star Wars Day, and since I know your baffon of a father was working on his very own working version of a lightsaber to give you, I decided to make my own called the Plasmius Saber," he then pulled out his own cylinder device, but where it was neon green on the Fenton Saber, it was red on the Plasmius Saber, "I want to see which is better, the Fenton Saber, or the Plasmius Saber."

"And what will you get out of this?" Danny asked with a glare. What could Plasmius be up to this time around? Whatever it was, it was never something good.

"Let's just say that this will give me the chance to show how superior I am to Jack once again!" Vlad answered evilly, then he gained a mischievous look, "Plus, didn't you say you wanted to put on a show for the people? What's better than going up again someone else who is also using a lightsaber?"

"You were spying one me?! Again!?" the Ghost Boy cried out in disbelief. But then again, could you expect less from a fruitloop? Especially one who wants to know everything?

"Just long enough to know you wanted to put on a show," the Halfa who needed a cat but had a cat confessed.

"And that is all you want?" Danny asked just to be sure. Sure he couldn't trust the man, but it was worth asking.

"Just for today. I can put off my plans on becoming king and making Maddie mine another day. So what do you say son?" the Fruitloop asked as he activated his Plasmius Saber, causing a beam to come out of it just like the Fenton Saber, but his was black mixed with bits of red.

"First, don't call me son, and second, if that's all that you are after, I'm fine with that," the boy then smirked mischievous, "This just gives me the chance to kick your butt in front of everyone," Danny answered as he activated his Fenton Saber and went charging in.

"Not if I kick your's first!" Vlad declared as he went charging in to meet Danny head on. When their sabers collided, sparks could be seen coming off of them.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×) (×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Down below, a coward of people started to form to watch the aerial ghost battle that was taking place above them. They have seen so many ghost battle before involving Phantom fighting the ghost he was battling now, but there was something different about this battle than the others. As they watch the battle take place, they found what was different, both ghosts were fighting with what appeared to be lightsabers! Down in the coward, Dash stared up at the fight in disbelief, "Is Phantom fighting with something nerdy?"

"Even when he is fighting with something so nerdy, he still looks hot!" Paulina exclaimed standing by Dash.

Off to the side by the A-Listers, were Sam and Tucker, with Sam acting as if she was going to barf, "Doesn't she realize that Danny is not into her?"

"She probably knows Fenton isn't into her, but believe Phantom is," Tucker pointed out knowingly, "But I still can't believe that no one, besides Jazz, has been able to put two and two together!"

"I know, it as if they need to see it with their own eyes or have them stand side by side to figure it out," Sam states, then she looked around to see what appeared to be almost everyone in Amity Park around them watching the fight in the sky, "It seems like our idea, plus Vlad showing up, has drawn in the whole town."

Tucker looked around surprised at all the people that showed up, "Yeah, I didn't think this many people would show up," he then gained a mischievous, "So that only means one thing," in a louder voice asked, "Who bets that Phantom will pull off a new power?"

People around them started muttering to each other about the idea. Before people started placing their bets, causing Tucker to smirk and Sam to facepalm at her friend's antics.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×) (×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Back up in the sky, Danny and Vlad were still at it, each exchanging blow for blow and neither having the will to give up. Danny tried to stab Vlad in the arm, but the Fruitloop managed to block the attack with his own saber just in time. In reply to the young Halfa's tempted attack, the older Halfa launched his own attack aiming for Danny's chest, but the Ghost Boy managed to dodge it at the last second. Vlad growled at his attack missing and went in for another attempt to try and get the boy, but Danny managed to block against it with his saber once again. Before Danny could have a chance to move, Vlad quickly managed to knock the Fenton Saber out of the boy's hands, "Ha! You're defenseless now boy! Give up!"

Danny just smirked as he commented with, "Really Plasmius? You should know by now that giving up is not on my to-do list," he then aimed his hand towards the falling Fenton Saber that soon gained a glowing green outline and came flying back into his hand. Danny smirk just grew larger as he saw the shocked look Vlad was giving him. Not wanting to waste his chance with Vlad being distracted, he quickly charged forwards, "Take this!"

Vlad quickly came out of his shock and with his quick reflexes, he manages to block the attack that would have severely hurt him. With Vlad in the position of not being able to attack, Danny put more pressure into his attack which caused him to push Vlad back down to earth creating a creator and a giant dust cloud in their wake. Out of the dust cloud, not long after, Danny came flying out of the dust cloud landing on the edge of the crater looking down into it, waiting for the next attack to happen. Danny didn't have to wait long, for Vlad came charging out of the dust cloud, flying straight at Danny, "I'm not down yet child!" then they re-entered their lightsaber fight on their ground.

This time around, Vlad quicken his attack causing Danny to move faster to dodge the attacks, he jumped backwards, jumped over the Plasmius Saber, ducking, jumped to the side or had to block it with his own Fenton Saber. When Danny had enough of dodging, he spotted an opening and charged forwards and started up his own attacks along with speeding up his own attacks as well. Vlad, who didn't want to get hit, started dodging the say way that Danny was doing not that long ago. After what felt like hours but were only minutes, Danny finally was able to get the upper hand in this duel. With enough speed, perfect timing and strength, he finally manages to get the Plasmius Saber out of Vlad's grip which went flying off to the side and pointed his Fenton Saber at the man's chest. Hoping that this was the end, Danny smirked and asked, "You give?"

Vlad give a small frown as he stared at the saber tip inches away from him and saw that his own saber out of reach, "For not," then with a smirk said, "But next time, I shall be the victor. Shall we do this again next year?"

Danny pressed the button deactivated his saber and shrugged, "Sure, why not? I don't think I have anything planned for it yet."

Vlad got up, went over to his saber deactivating it and turned back to the boy with a wider smirk, "Then until we meet again," he then disappeared leaving Danny alone, surrounded by the group of people.

"That battle was awesome!" someone shouted.

"I wonder if they planned the whole thing."

"I hope Phantom does something like this again next year!"

"When could Phantom do that? Could he do that all along and just decide to use it now?"

"Where did they get a lightsaber? I want one!"

"Maybe Star Wars isn't so geeky after all since Phantom like it!"

Before people could coward around anymore and suffocate him, Danny quickly turned invisible disappearing from sight and flew to an alley that was out of view of everyone and transformed back to human. When Danny came out of the alley once the transformation was complete, he saw that most of the people that gathered to watch the fight had gone back to what they were doing or just left while others were hoping to get another look at the Ghost Boy. As he looked around the area, not that far away, he saw Sam leaning against a tree and Tucker was counting money? "Tuck, where did you get all that money?" Danny asked as he came up to them with the deactivated Fenton Saber still in hand.

"Simply put, he betted on you," Sam states not very amused as she crossed her arms.

"You betted on me?" Danny exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, and I got around 300 bucks from it!" Tucker replied not even trying to hide the fact that he did.

"And what did you bet on?" the Halfa asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"That you would use a new power in the fight," the techno-geek answered and when he saw the look Sam was giving him, he quickly added in, "What? I was thinking about splitting it up between the three of us."

"Whatever you say Tuck," Danny says shaking his head.

"So what are you going to do with the Fenton Saber?" Tucker asked changing the subject as he stashed away his winnings.

"I think I will put it away until next year or until I need it," Danny answered as he activated the saber once again and started playing around with it, "Or until I take it out to have some fun."

"I wonder if anyone will notice that you and Phantom have the same saber and connect the dots," Sam commented smirking.

"Knowing this town and my parents, they may never figure it out until they see it with their own eyes," Danny states with an eye roll as he turned the saber off and put it back on his belt, "And if they do notice, I can just say I let Phantom borrow it for the battle."

Sam just nodded and asked, "Nasty Burger?"

"Sounds good to me," Danny answered and then they headed to their favorite fast food joint with Danny still wearing the clock with his insignia on it but now in black.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Here's a little something I wrote last year for Star Wars Day but I never quite finish typing it up, but I finally got around to it! :D I know that yesterday was Star Wars Day, but by the time I finish typing it up, I was tired and went to bed planning on looking it over today which I did! So I hope that you all enjoyed this little one shot thing! Also, I hope you like what I did with the Fenton Saber and Plasmius Saber, I think the colors suit each one in turn perfectly, if I say so myself. Anyways, once again, I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot and had a great Star Wars Day!**

 **Also, I do not own Danny Phantom or Star Wars.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
